My Disappearance
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Un día recibió de regalo un editor de música con un cantante virtual bastante peculiar, un virus mortal se interpondrá antes de llegar a amar realmente, habrá una salvación pero ¿cuál? /Dyle. Muerte de un personaje. Para JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan.


**hello everybody!**

**les deseo feliz navidá :D**

**lo siento tanto Tsuki-chan ;W; quería hacer un romance y terminó en... esto TwT espero te guste mucho, le dejé final abierto para una secuela en caso de que el romance que le puse no haya bastado y sé que no 7w7 en fin, mi primer Dyle y soy malísima en ello ;w; se nota no? en fin, al fic sin mas preámbulos**

**Nota: la canción está fragmentada, es decir, no es la completa y en versión piano según yo xD algunos pedazos son lo que dice Miku rápidamente en la canción.**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío mas que la adaptación y la idea!**

* * *

_justo al nacer descubrí que existo para imitar a los humanos_

-¡felicidades Damien!

Todos estaban aglomerados en la casa mas grande de South Park, la de la familia Thorn, siendo una de las mas adineradas del lugar. Finalmente el primogenito había salido de sus estudios básicos y comenzaría los que mas demanda ofrecían; decir que sus amigos y familiares no estaban sorprendidos era una vil mentira ya que conocían perfectamente al azabache y éste es mas bruto que nada en clases, no porque no fuese listo, sino porque odia seguir las órdenes de los profesores y eso le disminuía la nota. Uno de sus amigos, en buena fe le regalo un programa de computadora que hace tiempo ya no probaba y aseguraba que solo lo usó una vez, pero al no entender su funcionamiento decidió guardarlo y Damien era muy novedoso con ese tipo de cosas, fue el regalo perfecto.

Una vez finalizó la reunión, llegó a su habitación para probar su regalo y lo dejó instalándose mientras iba por un refrigerio, sin saber que dentro de la descarga ya se había creado el ícono de escritorio y sus respectivas carpetas y una de ellas decía "Singer". Regresó e hizo clic en el ícono que tenía forma de un micrófono y se desplegó una pantalla negra con varias funciones; era un editor de música o para hacer música (o fandubs), no le entendía mucho ya que no era de su interés hacer alguna canción o crear un ritmo pero si le gustaba curiosear el programa dando clic en un lado y en otro hasta que escuchó un pequeño quejido. Se sobresaltó porque no lo esperaba, volteó a todos lados para saber el origen del ruido pero no encontró nada, volvió a jugar con el programa pero notó algo extraño, en la carpeta de Singer, un par de ojos esmeralda le veían con fijeza. Se asustó al acto de ver eso, ¿se trataría de un virus? ¿un bug del programa? ¿un creepypasta? porque los ojos de los personajes de computadora parecen ver a uno cuando realmente tienen los ojos disparejos para simular ver al frente, pero éste SI le veía en directo a ÉL, no tenía sus ojos desorbitados, mas bien asustados que volvió a su carpeta nuevamente. El azabache, armándose de valor, hizo clic en la carpeta y ésta se desplegó, sacando de su escondite al personaje, que cayó de sentón sobre la barra "Inicio".

-auch.

-¿qué es esto? -intentó hacer clic sobre el monito, pero éste huye de la flecha. -¿es un bug?

-¡no soy un bug! -se quejó mientras huía a "Mis Documentos".

Se sorprendio al saber que aquél personaje le respondió y aún le miraba directamente al frente, parecía molesto. Le observó de nueva cuenta, ojos de un verde profundo y cabello rojizo siendo cubierto por una ushanka y lucía un traje invernal como todos en el pueblo, lucía unas ligeras "chapitas" rosadas en sus mejillas ya que estaba ruborizado y asustado, también se apreciaba un corto tamaño por el formato "chibi" que tenía.

-lo siento...

El pequeño singer dejó sus intentos de escape tan pronto como escuchó las disculpas. Se paró sobre el menú Inicio, como si éste fuese la calle en la que se encontraba y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

-acepto tus disculpas.

-y... em... -no sabía como conversar con un programa de computadora, o como no ofenderlo, pero hizo su mejor intento. -¿qué eres? no te ofendas...

-descuida -rió ligeramente. -soy un Singer, un cantante virtual, y mi nombre es Kyle.

-mucho gusto, soy Damien... ¿cómo es que estás vivo?

-porque fui hecho para ese propósito, para dar mas convencimiento o que se sientan mas real mis canciones -confesó de forma tan simple. -yo canto la letra que me pongas y estoy moldeado para ser como un humano.

_esa vez, en la que canté_  
_fue tan, gratificante_  
_y ahora, no siento eso otra vez_  
_¿porqué ya, no es como antes?_

_aquél deseo de mi corazón_  
_lentamente me abandonó_  
_dejando un vacío helado_  
_estos sonidos, que se van alejando_  
_me aseguran que el final se está acercando_

Desde ese día en que Pip le regaló el programa "Melody Singer" y descubrió una buena amistad con Kyle, cada día pasaba mínimo una hora pegado a la computadora, únicamente para hablar con su cantante y emplearse en alguna canción, descubriendo que al usar nuevamente el panel oscuro de edición musical, Kyle entraba en él y se podía apreciar tanto el editor como el cantante, ahora en un tamaño humanamente mas real que su forma chibi; no usaba su ropa como en el chibi, sino un pantalón negro ajustado y botas anaranjadas, su playera era semi formal de igual color sin mangas y una corbata negra entrelazada al cuello, sus mangas comenzaban a la mitad de su antebrazo de forma ajustada y se eligeraba conforme terminaba el brazo, color negro, su cabello rojizo iba libre y era corto mientras que una diadema negra como auricular lo adornaba. El azabache no era muy bueno para saber de canciones o tonos, pero el pelirrojo le asesoraba y así lograron componer una canción, "Saihate". Damien no es una persona que fácilmente conmovías o hacías llorar, pero Kyle usaba sus artimañas mas sucias como lo es su voz y lograba aquél efecto; cantaba esa pieza como si realmente sintiese el dolor que difería la letra y los intervalos predeterminados lo hacían mas resaltante que terminó por conmover al creador de la letra.

-¿cómo estuvo? -una vez terminando la tonada, se apresuró a pedir opinión.

-impresionante -confesó. -también es impresionante el cambio de forma que tuviste.

-¿te refieres a esto? -se ve completamente para luego reír. -es mi verdadera forma, para el editor, y te agradezco el cumplido, después de todo es tu composición, yo solo la canté.

-pues cantas muy bien para ser un programa... y pareciera que existes, incluso te ves y actúas como un humano.

-ya te dije el porque -sonrió.

-bien, debo dejarte ya, es hora de dormir.

-¿ya tan pronto? -hace un ligero quejido. -¿porqué debes dormir? quédate un rato mas conmigo, me siento muy solo cuando apagas la pantalla.

-lo siento, necesito dormir para resistir mañana que tengo exámenes para ingresar a instituto... no tengo muchas vacaciones a como te das cuenta -suspiró en molestia, levantándose de la silla. -como envidio que no sepas de escuela o cansancio, me gustaría ser como tu, en fin, buenas noches -le sonrió ligeramente, con la mano en el botón de apagado.

-buenas noches Damien, ten suerte -le devolvió el gesto, incitando a la acción.

El azabache apagó el monitor y dejó su habitación en penumbras, desde que tenía a una personita viviendo en su ordenador, le daba miedo apagar el CPU y que posiblemente Kyle pierda la memoria o le pase algo, así que solo apagaba la pantalla y él estuviese haciendo lo que quisiera al no conocer el cansancio, los sentimientos o cualquier sentido humano; al pelirrojo no le gustaba verse como humano pero no sentirse como tal, deseaba materializarse en ese mundo que se hacía lejos del suyo.

_todo, en lo que yo creía_  
_no era nada mas que dulces fantasías_  
_que ahora, en un espejo se hacen cenizas_  
_renuncio a todo lo que quería_  
_para cantar, con mis fuerzas esta última letra_

Al otro día, se quedó solo desde muy temprano ya que Damien se había ido a ese examen del que le había hablado así que no lo esperaba hasta al menos en dos horas mas, pero el ruido de que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, creyendo que el azabache había regresado temprano. Esperó impaciente a que encendiese la pantalla y verlo, pero nunca pasó. Se extrañó de que no haya ido con él a platicar como ya era costumbre cada vez que volvía a casa, pero la duda pasó enseguida al escuchar una voz no conocida del otro lado. Parecía hablar consigo mismo y buscaba algo; de pronto alzó ligeramente la voz y ya no se respondía, alguien mas que no lograba escuchar le contestaba al desconocido porque de inmediato comenzaba una serie de preguntas.

-lo siento Damien, pero no conozco tu habitación y ni puta idea de donde dejaste el jodido cuaderno -se quejó el chico desconocido por el móvil. -ya sé que es de vida o muerte tener ese documento ya entregado pero antes di que me regresé a tu casa a ayudarte, me debes una bastardo.

Colgó después de oír "jódete y te lo agradezco" de parte del dueño de la habitación, suspiró y optó por mejor buscar en su ordenador, en caso de que ni siquiera haya impreso la tarea que mas necesitaba; no se ocupaba ser muy listo para saber cuanto le valía la escuela a ese chico, Stan lo sabía mejor que nadie ya que por azares del destino es muy amigo suyo, y como él terminó rápido sus asuntos escolares decidió ayudar a su amigo yendo por el trabajo que dejó olvidado. Encendió la pantalla un poco contrariado que el CPU estuviese encendido, tan pronto como la pantalla negra se esfumó, notó al pelirrojo que le veía curioso con su rostro abarcando todo el monitor. Su primera reacción fue asustarse y retroceder.

-hola -saludó sin mas el singer.

-¿hola? -no sabía que decir ya que no entendía nada. -¿estaba en medio de un videochat?

-eh... si, ¿ya llegó Damien?

-lo siento, él está terminando unos asuntos escolares y vine por algo que dejó olvidado.

-ya veo... -suspiró con algo de desgano. -¿tardará mucho?

-un poco, pero no te preocupes, le diré que estás esperándolo -le sonrió para luego alejarse de la computadora y proseguir con la búsqueda.

No volvió a apagar el monitor, por lo que Kyle podía ver con claridad lo que el azabache hacía y justo antes de poder marcharse lo detuvo.

-oye... ¿crees que algún día pueda estar allí con ustedes?

-¡claro! -contestó sin vacilar con una sonrisa, de igual modo no entendía en qué sentido hablaba Kyle. -te estaremos esperando.

-¿enserio? -le pregunta emocionado, tampoco él sabía el sentido que le entendió Stan. -¿crees en mi?

-en efecto, sé que nos darás una grata sorpresa... oh, mi nombre es Stan.

-soy Kyle.

-bueno Kyle, debo irme antes de que se transforme en demonio Damien -rió un poco, seguido por el pelirrojo. -nos veremos después.

-adiós Stan, nos vemos luego.

Cerró la puerta y se escucharon los pasos alejándose de la habitación, nuevamente el pelirrojo se había quedado solo pero ahora estaba mas alegre ya que ese ojiazul le dio nuevas razones para no deprimirse en su encierro virtual, creía en él y eso era mas importante. Después de una hora de la intromisión de ese azabache, el otro regresó, se disculpó por la tardanza y comenzaron juntos a crear otra canción, Kyle no le comentó sobre la conversación con Stan puesto que no lo sentía necesario.

_nos divertíamos mucho, ¿verdad?_

_..._

_quiero cantar._

_..._

_no tengo la fuerza de voluntad que hace falta para borrar este miedo._

_..._

_dormiré para siempre dentro de éste monitor._

Los días pasaron velozmente en los que crearon tres canciones mas, e igualmente Kyle y su voz maestra superaron por mucho las espectativas que Damien tenía sobre las letras recién creadas, pero conforme mas pasaban tiempo mas se daba cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su singer; casi no se quejaba de cuando el azabache tenía que dejarle solo, apenas y se percataba de su presencia, tardaba unos minutos en procesar las canciones que ingresaba en el editor. Algo no andaba bien y le tenía que preguntar.

-sabes... la letra que ingresaste no se adjunta a los intervalos, ¿puedes hacer otra?

-me lo hubieses dicho antes, llevo veinte minutos esperando la revisión del editor y como no llegaba creí que estaba bien.

-lo siento.

-¿estás bien? ¿porqué te estás haciendo lento? es mas, no te he visto muy bien últimamente y no sé que hacer.

-estoy bien -rió un poco. -te preocupas demasiado, ya pasará.

Ya no pudo seguir reclamando porque de inmediato comenzó la pista para grabar la canción y se emplearon únicamente en ello. Al día siguiente, tan pronto como despertó salió de casa y fue hasta la de su mejor amigo, quizás un consejo le puede servir en ese momento.

-¿un amigo tuyo se siente mal? -el ojiazul estaba sentado en un sofá frente a su amigo.

-bueno... sé que está mal, pero a la vez no lo parece... ¿me entiendes, no?

-sinceramente... no, tus explicaciones son pobres -confesó sin culpas. -pero si estás preocupado por él y hablando no sale nada, ¿porqué no pruebas con algo que le guste? es decir, si haces con él lo que mas le gusta tal vez se sienta mas cómodo contándote su problema.

-¿en serio lo crees? -le mira un poco confundido.

-claro, dime, ¿qué le gusta a tu amigo?

-cantar -de inmediato añade. -así que si tu gran consejo es que le componga una letra ya lo he hecho.

-ah -alza la mano para silenciarlo, efecto que logró y retomó la palabra. -pero, ¿una hecha desde tu interior? ¿una que demuestre lo que sientes? -el ojirrojo no dijo nada y Stan sonríe levemente. -tomaré tu silencio como un no.

-no sé hacer una canción así.

-¿quieres mi ayuda para hacerla? -Damien le lanza un cojín al rostro, molesto. El anfitrión ríe ante ello.

-no estaría aquí si no quisiera mas que eches porras.

-entonces pon listas tus cosas favoritas de él y como te sientes y yo las acomodaré en papel -se levanta del sofá. -ahora iré por el.

La tarde pasó lenta en lo que ellos discutían un poco y se arrojaban las bolas de papel que quedaban descartadas, para cuando Damien se disponía a retirarse le detiene su amigo.

-oye, ¿te entrego la letra mañana? aún no termino.

-así déjalo -apartó la mano del ojiazul de su brazo. -yo la termino, hiciste un buen trabajo hasta aquí. Hasta mañana.

-suerte -se despidió de él con una sonrisa mientras ondeaba la mano. -y si fuera tu, le abrazaría y le besaría para que no se siga sintiendo mal.

Como respuesta al comentario, le entregó un par de insultos tras un leve sonrojo en lo que se retiraba completamente de ese vecindario. Que podía saber ese alivianado como para aprobar o reprender la relación que llevaba con Kyle, solo sabía que a Stan le agradaba ayudar a quien sea y odiaba con profundo rencor la violencia; ahora es cuando no entendía como era amigo suyo, si no le conocía en totalidad y en cambio ese azabache si lo conocía perfectamente. Lo que no sabía su amigo, es que Stan tenía mucho mas conocimiento de su situación que él mismo, quien sonreía entre satisfacción y tristeza.

_¿estás seguro de querer eliminar?_

Kyle se sentía cada vez peor que no le importó en absoluto que en todo el día no se haya visto con Damien, le tenía demasiado aprecio como para preocuparlo de aquella forma. Tenía un virus del cual no sabía nada que le provocaba la destrucción de su data, y lentamente los archivos que se usaron o se crearon con el Melody Singer iban desapareciendo, junto con algunas partes de su cuerpo, dejando en las piezas faltantes, su cuerpo transparente hasta su completa desaparición. Lloraba a mares mientras que un dolor indescriptible le recorría cada vez que la barra de descarga lo transportaba a "archivos eliminados" y de allí a su completa extinción al "vacíar la papelera".

ELIMINANDO... 40%

Su brazo derecho y sus piernas habían desaparecido y su otro brazo daba indicios de volverse transparente, ¿cómo es posible que estaba desapareciendo si estaba bien antes?

ELIMINANDO... 63%

Apenas estaba volviendo a casa Damien, dejando todo en orden para avanzar a paso veloz a su habitación, quería cantarle la letra que compuso con la ayuda de Stan, sin duda aquello le hará sentir bien al cantante virtual; ignorante de lo que sucedía en su ordenador.

ELIMINANDO... 75%

El pelirrojo intentaba bajo todos los medios y con ayuda de lo último de sus fuerzas para que las canciones en las que habían trabajo durante ese tiempo no se perdieran en el borrado, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con su cuerpo; también acompañaría a sus recuerdos en el final.

ELIMINANDO... 80%

Llegó a su habitación y encendió el monitor en espera de poder decirle a su cantante sobre la nueva letra, pero su sonrisa fue de inmediato reemplazada por preocupación ante lo que veía: el programa siendo borrado en conjunto al singer y la barra de eliminado no tenía botón para cancelar, dando como inminente el borrado. No sabía que hacer, si tan solo pudiese introducirse en la computadora y salvarlo, tan solo podía ver impotente como la barra se iba completando.

ELIMINANDO... 91%

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y sin esperar a que le diesen el permiso, entró. Por acto reflejo Damien llevó la vista a su recién llegado, Stan por su parte tenía una sonrisa confortadora y en lo que avanzaba hasta un confundido azabache y un agonizante pelirrojo, entonaba una estrofa de una canción que ellos no conocían, o no reconocían en el momento.

_yo intenté, con mis fuerzas proteger_  
_esa luz que de poco comienza a desaparecer_  
_me daba una ilusión de que un futuro podre ver_  
_ya no existe el sonido de mis llamados_  
_que ahora desaparecen_  
_junto a esta melodía de despedida_

La voz empleada en ese pedazo de canción sorprendió a ambos, Damien no tenía idea de que Stan supiese cantar y menos que pudiese igualar los niveles y tonos de Kyle, ya que lo recién cantado fácilmente le llegó y le conmovió, mas aún cuando el ojiazul le sonrió de una forma que parecía la despedida entre ellos.

-¿sabes porqué soy tu mejor amigo? -el ojirrojo negó con la cabeza. -porque quiser ser como tu ángel de la guarda, sé lo tonto que eres y el amor que sientes aún cuando apenas te enterarás tu -sonríe una vez mas. -se feliz.

Antes de poder decir nada, Stan tocó la pantalla del ordenador y como si de un acto mágico se tratase, una luz momentáneamente le cegó y cuando volvió a ver con claridad descubrió al pelirrojo recostado sobre el suelo de su habiación, de inmediato llegó hasta donde él para tomarlo por los brazos y que su cabeza se recargase sobre su pecho. Alzó la vista y vio como la barra de eliminado terminaba y se borraba partida junto a la aplicación, una preguntaba zurcaba por su mente... ¿y Stan? ¿será acaso...?

-murió -atinó a responder con desgano, viendo el mensaje que decía "eliminación exitosa" en su pantalla. -¿cómo?

_estoy condenado a cantar por siempre_

¿quién lo diría? el chico mas amable de toda la preparatoria (si no es que de todo el pueblo) tenía una enfermedad terminal de la cual ni sus padres sabían debido a la libertad que le daban por no estar atentos a él; eso no era lo sorprendente del caso, sino que, aprovechando que en poco tiempo moriría hizo un pacto con el mas allá, para intercambiar lugares con el singer con el que compartió una pequeña conversación. Subestimaron al ojiazul y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas cuando parecía que realmente no prestaba atención.

-¿te sientes mejor?

Kyle comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, ya no vestía como en el editor, sino en su traje como en el chibi a excepción de la ushanka, que estaba a un lado suyo. Se incorporó con lentitud ya que estaba en la cama del azabache, aún sin entender nada, pronto logró visualizar que yacía fuera de la computadora; su cuerpo estaba completo y mas feliz no pudo estar, asintió con energías a la cuestion anterior, el azabache le sonrió, pero se sentía un poco mal debido al orden de los sucesos.

_miro al cielo con mis lágrimas_  
_decidido a dormir en la eternidad_  
_mi memoria ha decidido borrarse_

Fácilmente pudo hacer pasar a Kyle como un conocido suyo en la escuela, diciendo que lo conoció en Internet, algunos creyeron que llegó para reemplazar a Stan, que todos tenían entendido desapareció así de la nada y que con seguridad jamás regresaría; era mas inteligente que el ojiazul cabía mencionar, al haber sido anteriormente un programa de computadora y aún conservaba su voz de cantante, de modo a que Damien tenía que vigilar que nadie se le acercase al pelirrojo con otras intenciones mas que de una amistad, o siquiera en plan de romance, el azabache iba a ser el primero en los pensamientos de su ex-cantante aunque le cueste la vida a alguna víctima.

-¡oigan chicos! -Pip llegó hasta ellos corriendo, al terminar el recorrido se detiene a tomar aire.

-¿Pip? ¿qué sucede? -preguntó el azabache mientras veía como el chico recobraba la respiración.

-¿a qué no creen? -Damien y Kyle se encogieron de hombros, sin saber. -encontraron a Stan... mas o menos, síganme.

Después de aquello, ambos se echaron a correr con el rubio como su guía, llegando a una zona concurrida del centro comercial, la gente se aglomeraba en el punto al que iban. Frente a ellos estaba una gran pantalla blanca mientras una banda sonaba fuertemente, dentro de poco una voz se les unió, comenzando a cantar según la tonada. Fue hasta que se presentó el cantante pudieron adivinar la voz; pantalón negro y botas militar azul marino, playera sin mangas semiformal de igual color y un chaleco negro adornando, sus mangas comenzando a la mitad de su antebrazo de forma ajustada mientras se aligeraba al descender, su cabello azabache suelto y una diadema como auricular color blanco. Kyle y Damien quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la figura de Stan en versión Singer, como si nada hubiese pasado y cantando tan alegremente para su público.

-¿no es algo triste? -las palabras del rubio sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-¿a qué te refieres? -inquirió Kyle.

-¿que no lo ven? ese de allí no es Stan, aunque se le parezca demasiado. Es un IA programado únicamente para cantar, simula un ser humano completamente -suspiró entre la fascinación del IA y la tristeza. -pero si te fijas, verás como le falta algo a ese cantante, no sé que es pero no es un humano.

Ambos volvieron la vista al cantante frente a ellos y notaron que en efecto, no era como el azabache, sus ojos carecían de algún brillo y se limitaba a movimientos preprogramados por computadora, de una forma u otra, le había dado su escencia humana al pelirrojo y él se quedó atrapado dentro del Melody Singer, dicho programa que le borró la memoria a su parecer.

-vámonos -toma de la mano al pelirrojo. -comienza a bajar la temperatura mas que de costumbre, si ese fuera Stan estaría muerto de frío por tan ligero que está.

-cierto -apremió el rubio. -es hora de irse -les sonríe mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-adiós Stan -le quedó viendo fijamente con una sonrisa. -gracias por creer en mi.

Tan pronto como iba a dar media vuelta para retirarse, nota que el ojiazul le sonreía justo como cuando lo conoció y ondeó su mano en señal de despedida para luego desmaterializarse de la pantalla, volviéndola negra; al instante el público aplaudió en señal de agradecimiento con el cantante virtual. Abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, pero ya no pudo seguir viendo porque el azabache lo jalaba de la mano para que caminase. Ahora tiene una nueva vida, otra oportunidad que la aprovechará al máximo para saber lo que es vivir y algún día rescatar a quien le salvó de la muerte, pero ahora quería vivir a lado de quien le enseñó la vida, ese azabache de ojos rojos que aprecia tanto como a su vida.

_gracias..._

_nos veremos algún día..._

_adiós..._

_..._

_Ha ocurrido un error irreversible_

_borrando..._

-¿qué es un IA?

-Inteligencia Artificial, emula el comportamiento humano y crea la ilusión de que es un humano la máquina en cuestión.

Alguien está haciendo una investigación sobre los IA, mas específicamente, del IA que se volvió humano, y éste que se hizo uno, ¿quién será?

* * *

**tachán! y a los mega increíbles datos generales :D**

**Nombre de la canción: The disappearance of Hatsune Miku**

**Banda: Hatsune Miku xD**

**como dije allá arriba, dejé final abierto para hacerle una segunda parte y ya dejarlo en romance finalmente! creo que este fic es mas para llegar al final feliz que al amor, así que si se están preguntando como "¿qué pedo con Stan? ¿lo salvará alguien? ¿eso es un romance? ¿habrá mas Dyle? ¿quién salió al final?" pues todo eso se resuelve en la continuación, o el epílogo, o segundo fic, lo que se me ocurra xD pero una amiga me introdujo la idea de los IA y me pareció fascinante :3 espero que a ustedes también, algún review?**

**felices fiestas!**


End file.
